


The Way You Look Tonight

by spee



Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking cookies on a rainy day, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spee/pseuds/spee
Summary: just another cliche baking au but make it dnf
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Way You Look Tonight

It had been raining softly all day, rain cascading softly down the windows, until it started pouring suddenly, drumming heavily and causing George to stir from his position on the couch. George grumbled as he shifted his body, sitting up while stretching his arms behind him to relieve his taut muscles. 

He pondered how he ended up asleep on the couch when he had just been working on the coding for his next YouTube video. His face scrunched up as he attempted to recollect what he had done to end up here. His furrowed expression left as quick as it came when he came to the conclusion that he had probably fallen asleep and Dream had laid him down on the couch. His lips curled up into a fond smile and he stood up to find said man.

-

Dream had been working on the code for a future video with George when he felt something press on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the left and saw that George had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

_Of course this idiot didn’t tell me he was tired_

Dream stood up from his seat and gently lifted George into his arms as he carried him over to the couch and set him down. He tucked a plush blanket around his boyfriend’s figure and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead before going back to the unfinished code. An hour had passed and Dream was still working on the code, fingers dancing on the keyboard as he added a new line, hoping it would fix the bug he had detected when he tested it minutes prior. He heard rustling from the other room as the doorknob twisted and the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled George stood in the doorway.

George’s feet shuffled and he locked eyes with Dream. “Cookies,” he mumbled.

Dream smiled and he huffed slightly, “What?”

“Cookies,” George repeated, “I want to bake cookies.”

Dream raised his eyebrow as he looked George up and down, “And what does that have to do with me?” The words danced around the air playfully and George furrowed his dark eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“We’re making cookies,” George corrected, “together, right now.”

Dream snorted and he stood up, walking over to George and rustling his brown mop of hair. “You’re so needy”, a smirk played on his lips and he walked past George into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Blushing, George jogged and caught up with Dream, muttering a “Shut up” just loud enough for his teasing boyfriend to hear. The two men made their way into the kitchen and started pulling out various ingredients to make the chocolate chip cookies they had settled on after being torn between baking chocolate chip cookies or sugar cookies. Dream was mixing the butter and sugar with a hand mixer, leaving George to combine the flour, baking soda and salt. George realized he had forgotten to take out the baking soda so he made his way over to the cabinet it was held in only to be faced with a problem, he couldn’t reach it. The brunet grunted as he jumped up slightly, trying to reach the container of baking soda on the tallest shelf. “Stupid. Fucking. Shelf!” George hissed under his breath. It felt like he had been trying to reach the stupid container for hours, attempting to stand on drawer handles to elevate himself in failed attempts, when Dream had realized he should stop watching him struggle, deciding to aid the poor man.

“Need some help?”

George flinched as he heard a voice smooth as honey right next to his right ear. A strong and firm hand wrapped around his waist from behind as the blond reached over George’s head with his other hand and pulled the baking soda down from the cabinet with ease. A soft kiss was planted on George’s neck right below his ear, his skin buzzing after Dream pulled away and dropped the baking soda in his hand, going back to his little corner in the small kitchen. The brunet turned around, skin flushed red from the gentility of the kiss. “You.. you can’t just do that!” he exclaimed, waving his hands about dramatically to solidify his statement. This caused Dream to snicker.

“Would you rather I do this?” Dream didn’t give a chance for George to react as he scooped a small handful of flour and tossed it right at the brunet’s face. George wiped the flour off his face with a dramatic flick of his wrists and his mouth was hanging open in shock. After seeing the smug look on his boyfriend’s face, George wanted nothing more than to dump the whole bag of flour over his stupid head. The only reason he decided not to was because he did not want to clean a whole bag of flour off of the floor, instead opting for flicking a spoonful of half mixed cookie dough at Dream. George chuckled at the look of feigned hurt on Dream’s face. “Now we’re even,” he said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph. Dream grumbled, but eventually agreed, an unspoken truce forming in their baking battlefield.

After finishing mixing the cookie dough, they scooped it and placed the balls of dough on a sheet pan, carefully sliding the pan into the oven to bake for 15 minutes. George leaned back against the kitchen counter after cleaning the baking station, inhaling the sweet smell the cookies produced from the oven. Dream moved in front of George, wrapping his arms around his waist as he took in his lover’s face. The dim kitchen lights shone on George’s face, illuminating his pale skin. Dream was left breathless at the sight. George was looking up at him with a soft and tired smile, and Dream’s heart nearly burst right there. He picked his hand up from the brunet’s waist and swiped his thumb across George’s cheek, brushing away some flour that had managed to stick to his skin. The blond kept his gaze on George’s cheek as he drank up every scattered freckle that kissed his skin. He looked back up to the other man’s eyes and melted at the love he held in his chocolate eyes. How did he end up so lucky?

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he leaned forward and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss that left their lips burning. Their hands interlocked beside their hips as lips moved together in a heated motion. Dream’s hands cupped George’s face as he pushed their bodies closer together, wanting to be as close to him as possible. George deepened the kiss and Dream sighed into it. They eventually pulled away, keeping the distance between them to a minimum, resting their foreheads together and closing their eyes as they caught their breath. Dream pushed his head back slightly only to dive back in and pepper lingering kisses across the bridge of George’s nose, kissing each freckle adorned on his face. The oven beeped, startling them, and they pulled away slowly, chuckling.

They lay on the couch together now, legs tangled together, watching movies and eating successfully baked cookies until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer. The rain pattered quietly outside, lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
